Stars Appear
by udiyatopaz03
Summary: Hanya cerita persahabatan dan perjuangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun
1. Spoiler

**Stars Appear**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Junghee (oc), super junior member, and other**

 **Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family.**

 **Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.**

 **Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin dia hanya guru SLB yang tidak punya kerja sampingan?"

"kerja sampingan? Hey.. jangan bercanda! Kerja sampingan seperti apa yang cocok untuk wanita jalang seperti Junghee!"

"tentu saja seperti mendiang suaminya! Dia mati karena HIV.. anaknyapun pasti tertular. Benar-benar keluara yang menjijikan!"

.

.

"sungguh bum, dengarkan aku! Aku tak datang karena kerja paruh waktuku"

"aku tak peduli dengan alasanmu kyu! Kau ketuanya, tapi kau mengabaikan tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Sungguh, kau benar-benar egois dan pecundang"

"kau sendiri tau bagaimana aku harus hidup bum. Harusnya kau paham dan tak menyalahkanku!"

.

.

"kau putraku dan aku berhak memintamu untuk berhenti bekerja di tempat itu Kyu!"

"aku tak pernah berpikir pekerjaanku merugikan orang lain eomma. Lagipula aku bukan mencuri atau berjudi! Berhentilah mendengarkan orang lain karena itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiranmu dan menghambat pekerjaanmu"

.

.

"aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, berhentilah bekerja ketika pikiranmu sedang tidak baik. Kau sudah memecahkan gelasku lebih dari dua kali dalam waktu satu hari! Kau pikir aku tak rugi huh?!"

"mianhae hyung.."

"aku hanya ingin kau pulang dan kembalilah setelah pikiranmu lebih baik. Aku tak ingin pegawaiku kenapa-napa"

.

.

"aku tak ingin hidupku biasa saja dan mengalir seperti air, karena air mengalir ke tempat yang lebih rendah! Aku tahu posisiku sekarang ada dibawah. Tapi aku masih punya sesuatu yang membuatkun masih berani untuk bermimpi"

"kau satu-satunya orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui kyu, sungguh. Dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu"

.

.

"eomma sudah katakan untuk tetap berbaring di ranjangmu sampai eomma selesai membuatkan bubur untukmu. Apa kau tak mendengarkan perkataan eomma huh?"

"aku masih bisa menelan nasi dengan baik eomma.. jangan berlebihan"

"apa yang berlebihan saat eomma melihatmu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa semalam huh?"

"eomma.."

"berhentilah bersikap kuat di depan ibumu Cho kyuhyun! Kau membuatku tak berguna sebagai seorang ibu"

.

.

"jebal seonsaengnim"

"tidak bisa kyu. Kau sudah sering absen dari latihan tanpa keterangan dan aku tak enak dengan temanmu yang lain. Aku harus mengambil keputusan"

"kau akan mengeluarkanku dari tim?"

.

.

"maaf bum, aku selalu menempatkanmu dalam posisi sulit sebagai seorang sahabat"

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu bodoh! Maaf selalu membuatmu sulit dan tak mempercayaimu untuk banyak hal. Aku sungguh menyesal Cho"

.

.

"berat badanmu benar-benar turun drastis huh? Lihat... sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti zombi di film-film cartoon yang dulu sering kau lihat!"

"..."

"buka matamu,, bicaralah pada eomma.. katakan apa yang membuatmu begitu sakit sampai tak mau menuruti perintah eomma untuk segera bangun bocah nakal!"

.

.

" _bahasa isyarat yang dulu selalu eomma ajarkan padaku secara tak langsung benar-benar bermanfaat untukku sekarang"_

.

.

.

 **Woooa... PIGGYBACK belum selesai dan ini ? spoiler bertebaran...**

 **Mianhae.. piggyback bakal selese 2 – 3 chap lagi...**

 **Dan ini? Dibuat chapt kah?**

 **Kalau responnya bagus mungkin dilanjut... atau delete aja? ^_^**

 **Ditunggu responnya... mungkin kalo jadi pun bakal dibuat 2 /3 chapt...**

 **R &R Jusseyo...**

 **#BOW...**

 **Udiya C.M**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16 th)**

 **Lee Junghee (44)**

 **Kim Kibum (16 th)**

 **and others.**

 **Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Hurt.**

 **Rating: T (?)**

 **Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.**

 **Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada hamparan rumput elastis ketika pemuda lain datang dengan langkah tergesa. Menghampiri pemuda berseragam sepak bola yang tengah menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah menyelesaikan latihan dan evaluasi dengan club sepak bolanya.

Dan derap langkah yang terdengar mendekat itu sedikit mengusiknya. Membuat pemuda 16 tahun itu membuka kedua mata lelahnya sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya dengan posisi sempurna. Mata elangnya memutar jengah saat mendapati pemuda lain yang memang tengah ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"kau masih ingat untuk datang? Aku pikir kau melupakan kami" ketus pemuda 16 tahun itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

"mianhae..."

"mian? Ciih.. harusnya kau mengatakan ini di depan teman-teman lain , kau terlambat Cho" ucap Kibum- pemuda 16 tahun itu sembari mengenakan jaketnya. Udara pertengahan musim gugur memang terasa lebih dingin.

"nde..?"

"Apa kau pura-pura lupa dengan jabatan ketua tim yang kau miliki?"

"apa yang kau katakan bum"

"nama club kita tak tercantum di daftar klasifikasi, kalau kau ingin tau! Apa kau sengaja tidak menyerahkan berkas pendaftarannya?"

"aku..mian bum sungguh, tapi.." pemuda bermarga Cho itu tampak menyesal.

"kau sama sekali tak menyerahkannya Cho! Bahkan kau tak benar-benar mengambil berkas yang sudah disiapkan Jung seonsaengnim" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar lebih santai namun menegur.

"sudah lebih dari tiga kali kau melupakan latihanmu. Tapi hebatnya.. Jung seonsaengnim tak sekalipun menegurmu" kibum menggantung kalimatnya, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat.

"aku bisa menjelaskannya... tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini bum" namun kibum tampak acuh, bocah itu mengeratkan jaketnya. Mengambil ranselnya yang teronggok di bawah dan memakainya dipunggung.

"kau akan mengatakan alasan yang sama Cho.. aku sudah tau dan sangat hafal dengan semua alasanmu itu" ketus kibum yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan bocah bermata rusa yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"sungguh bum, dengarkan aku! Aku tak datang karena kerja paruh waktuku"

"aku tak peduli dengan alasanmu kyu! Kau ketuanya, tapi kau mengabaikan tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Sungguh, kau benar-benar egois dan pecundang"

"kau sendiri tau bagaimana aku harus hidup bum. Harusnya kau paham dan tak menyalahkanku!"

"diamlah kyu! Aku bosan dengan alasan bodohmu itu. Aku menyesal mengajak orang yang tak berkomitmen sepertimu untuk bergabung di club"

"Kim Kibum!" sela kyuhyun tak terima

"dan aku lebih menyesal membiarkan Jung seonsaengnim memilihmu menjadi ketua club dan kapten tim " teriak kibum membuat bahu bocah itu bergerak tak teratur. Tak biasanya memang ia semarah ini. Apalagi dengan Kyuhyun, bocah yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat terdekatnya.

"aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh, ia tau ia salah dan harus bertanggung jawab karena perbuatannya.

"hahaha... apa? Tanggung jawab katamu? Cih.." dengan posisi yang sama Kibum mencibir.

"urus saja pekerjaan bodohmu itu... dan satu lagi" bocah itu membalikkan badannya menatap tepat di onyx kelam milik Kyuhyun membuat bocah bermata rusa itu membalasnya dengan intens.

"nde?"

"jika semua jabatan itu membebanimu dan menganggu jam kerjamu, keluarlah dari tim. Kami tak sudi dipimpin pemimpin yang tak tau tanggung jawab sepertimu" kibum membalikkan badannya sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tajam pada kyuhyun, menjauh meninggalkan bocah berkulit pucat yang tengah menatapnya dengan kecewa.

" _mianhae kibum-ah.. aku menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang dulu sangat kau inginkan"_

Bocah tinggi berkulit pucat itu bersenyum tau ini pantas untuknya, dan ia tau Kibum pantas marah bahkan membencinya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam ketika wanita setengah baya dengan beberapa kantung plastik di kedua belah tangannya tengah melewati gang yang merupakan satu-satunya akses menuju rumah mungilnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu yang akan ia masak untuk jagoan kecilnya nanti. Ia menatap kantung berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya, masih dengan senyum mengembang di wajah ayunya yang tak lagi muda. Ia akan membuat Sup udang dan kacang merah kesukaan putranya.

"Kyunie pasti menyukainya" Junghee, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi putranya ketika bocah itu tau apa yang akan eomma masakkan untuknya. Kyuhyunnya adalah anak yang pintar berekspresi. Dan Junghee menyukai semua ekspresi putranya, terutama ketika bocah itu tengah bahagia.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tak lagi muda, kali ini ia bawa berjalan lebih cepat. Mendekati objek yang ia tuju. Tangan kanannya memindahkan beberapa kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang,beralih pada tangan kirinya. Dan menggunakannya untuk membuka pagar kecil yang langsung terhubung dengan tangga naik menuju rumah mungilnya di lantai dua. Anggap saja seperti rumah atap. Begitu cara Kyuhyunnya menyebut istana kecil peninggalan mendiang ayahnya.

Ia tersenyum sembari menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga di depannya. Tangannya masih penuh dengan beberapa kantung plastik sampai seseorang dengan tiba-tiba mengambil alih semua kantung-kantung itu dengan paksa, membuat wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut sebelum mengetahui pelakunya.

"biar aku yang membawanya nyonya Cho, kau terlihat sangat lelah" ucap seorang pemuda yang adalah pelaku perampasan itu dengan menunjukkan hasil rampasannya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebih dulu menapaki dua anak tangga sekaligus di setiap langkahnya.

Junghee tersenyum melihat seseorang yang telah mengambil alih beberapa kantung belanjanya. "hati-hati dengan langkahmu Cho muda" teriak Junghee saat melihat putra semata wayangnya masih melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya takut putra kecilnya tergelincir karena tak hati-hati saat menaiki tangga dengan tingkah kekanakkannya.

.

.

.

"telur mata sapi itu tidak akan berubah menjadi ayam ataupun sapi walaupun didiamkan seumur hidupmu Cho Kyuhyun" Junghee tersenyum. Mendekat pada putra tunggalnya. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas surai coklat tua milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, tersenyum menatap wajah anggun eommanya, membuat sang eomma semakin gemas dengan tingkah jagoannya. "aku sedang menunggunya berubah menjadi mesin waktu"

Junghee menyipitkan sebelah matanya, menatap penuh selidik bocah dihadapannya dan kembali mengacak rambut itu dengan brutal. "apa yang jagoan eomma inginkan jika permintaanmu terkabul?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan jika ia benar-benar bisa mendapat mesin waktu seperti khayalannya. "aku ingin kembali ke tujuh tahun yang lalu" ucapnya antusias, senyumnya mengembang membayangkan apa yang ia harapkan bisa terjadi.

Pada dasarnya, pemikiran bocah 16 tahun adalah sama. Meskipun ia menjalani hidup yang begitu sulit, meskipun ia telah berjuang untuk hidupnya yang tak mudah, tapi ia masih memiliki apa yang boca seusianya inginkan.

Junghee tersenyum, memaksa ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk terangkat. Ia tahu pasti apa yang putranya inginkan. Kembali ke tujuh tahun yang lalu sama seperti membuka luka lama ketika Tuan Cho pergi dari dunia yang tengah ia tinggali. Junghee juga tau apa yang putranya inginkan jika ia akan kembali pada tujuh tahun yang lalu.

' _aku tak akan membiarkan appa pergi, hiks... eomma...kenapa mereka bilang kalau appa kyu bukan orang yang baik. Dan appa meninggal karena penyakit yang tidak baik... mereka bilang kyu juga akan seperti appa?... hiks... eomma... appa kyu bukan orang jahat...'_

Junghee tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Kehilangan Tuan Cho di hari ulang tahunnya.

"-ma...eomma... "

"n.. nde?.. ah, mianhae Kyu-ya... mian eomma melamun" kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, ada rasa bersalah setelahnya. "mianhae eomma, kyu tak bermaksud mengungkit hal itu lagi"

"arraseo... gwaenchana, cha! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan terlambat" kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung melahap makanan yang telah eommanya sediakan untuknya.

"aku senang walaupun hanya tinggal denganmu Nyonya Cho... aku tak menginginkan yang lainnya, hanya nyonya Cho yang terbaik!" Junghee tersenyum dengan tingkah kurang ajar putranya yang memang sering mengganggunya.

"arraseo... aku memang yang terbaik... dan eomma yakin kau akan kesusahan tanpa nyonya Cho yang hebat ini" ucap Junghee menanggapi ledekan putra semata wayangnya.

"lalu.. apa nyonya Cho yang hebat ini bisa hidup tanpa kyuhyun yang tampan ini?"

 _DEG_

Junghee menghentikan aktifitasnya menjumput daging di mangkung, tatapan teduhnya mengarah persis ke bola mata legam milik putranya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang menenangkan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, " tentu eomma tidak bisa... jadi jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk meninggalkan eomma sendirian di sini"

" hahaha... tentu eomma.. kyu tak akan kemana-mana, tugasku hanya untuk menjaga dan membuat nyonya Cho untuk terus bahagia" kyuhyun menepuk dadanya pelan, seolah menunjukkan betapa kuat dirinya untuk menjaga sang eomma.

"Dan nyonya Cho yang hebat ini juga akan membuat Cho muda ini terus bahagia" dan detik berikutnya, keduanya terbahak, menertawai perbincangan mereka yang terasa menyenangkan. Meskipun salah satu di antara mereka berharap. Harta satu satunya yang tersisa, untuk tidak di ambil cepat oleh Tuhan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae, Sunbaenya juga mantan kapten sepak bola sebelum jabatan itu turun kepadanya. Ia ingin bertanya sekaligus meminta maaf pada Donghae juga beberapa sunbaenya yang masih menjadi anggota inti tim sepak bola sekolahnya, mereka tengah berkumpul bersama di lapangan indoor.

Ah, nyalinya sempat menciut melihat tatapan beberapa sunbaenya yang terlihat nyalang padanya. Ia tau, kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Seharusnya turnamen sepak bola nasional ini menjadi pertandingan terakhir sunbaenya di High Shool. Tapi kyuhyun, dia justru melupakan jadwal pendaftaran yang telah ditetapkan.

Sekali lagi, bocah itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju para sunbaenya yang tentu akhirnya menunggu kedatangannya. Menunggu kapten timnya untuk mengakui atau mengklarifikasi masalah yang ia timbulkan.

"Anyeong Hyung-deul" kyuhyun membungkuk cukup dalam, menarik bibirnya membuat senyum tipis yang terlihat smar.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" kyuhyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyukjae- sunbaenya yang baru saja bertanya padana.

"atau mengakui kesalahan bodohmu itu" kali ini Donghae. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tau Donghae begitu kecewa padanya. Donghae adalah sunbaenya yang paling memiliki ambisi untuk menang di turnamen kali ini. Tahun lalu mereka hanya bisa menempati posisi kedua. Dan donghae bukan tipe orang yang suka berada di posisi itu.

"wae? Kau masih belum tahu kesalahanmu bocah?"

"Aniya Hyuk.. dia pasti sengaja! Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini? hanya mengambil dan menyerahkan berkas saja kau tak sanggup" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Donghae- sunbaenya sampai berdiri karena begitu emosi. Bahkan sunbaenya itu telah berada tepat didepannya. Memegang bahunya erat, atau lebih tepatnya mencengkeram banyunya erat.

"ini pertandingan terakhir kami, harusnya kau tau dan membantu kami. Bukan seperti ini,kau justru merusak kepercayaan kami!"

"aku akan mengusahakannya Hae Hyung"

"Cih,... " donghae mendesis dan tertawa meremehkan, begitu juga beberapa sunbae lainnya

"sudah terlanjur, pendaftaran sudah ditutup dan nama sekolah kita tidak terdaftar kalau kau lupa captain Cho!"

"aku tetap akan mengusahakannya. Ini untuk tim juga hyungdeul"

"perkataanmu tidak bisa dipegang!" kali ini Yunho. Ah, satu persatu sunbaenya mulai menyudutkannya secara bersamaan.

"beri aku waktu tiga hari dan hyungdeul akan melihatnya.. hyung akan melihat nama sekolah kita di daftar pertandingan resminya! Aku janji hyung"

"aku bukan butuh janjimu kyu! Aku butuh tanggung jawabmu untuk masalah ini" Kyuhyun menghela nafas yang terasa begitu berat. Menatap punggung Dongahe dan beberapa subnaenya yang mulai menjauh.

"hyung percaya padamu kyu. Kau kapten tim yang hebat! Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan hyung, arra?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat satu-satunya sunbae yang masih mempercayai ucapannya. _'gomawo Siwon hyung'_ lirih kyuhyun saat dilihat punggung lebar telah menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu melangkah tergesa-gesa. Kaki jenjangnya benar-benar pegal dan minta diistirahatkan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kakinya, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Bocah itu meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal pada Heechul- bossnya di Bar tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Karena pekerjaannya yang tak pernah bermasalah, heechul tentu dengan mudah memberinya izin. Apa lagi jika bocah itu mengatakan alasanya berkaitan dengan sekolah. Dan Kyuhyun adalah pegawai kesayangannya jika ia boleh jujur.

Dan sebenarnya, bocak berkulit putih pucat itu tak benar-benar pulang seperti saat izinnya pada Heechul. Kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh tinggi itu pada gedung yang terlihat megah dihadapannya. Ia telah membuat janji dengan seseorang yang begitu penting kedudukannya di dalam sana.

' _ah, jadi kau perwakilan dari Seoul High School? Bukankah pendaftarannya telah ditutup? Dan sekolahmu tak terdaftar di jadwal pertandingan yang akan di publish minggu ini'_

' _bukankah hanya daftarnya yang baru tersebar sajangnim? Masih ada waktu minggu ini untuk menerima tim kami'_

' _apa keunggulan timmu yang bisa membuatku untuk menerimanya?'_

' _sajangnim tau sekolahku selalu masuk dalam babak final 10 tahun terakhir'_

' _dan tahun lalu kalah di tangan Donghae... kau masih bangga dengan timmu?'_

' _itu tahun lalu sajangnim, jika kau izinkan tim kami masuk, kami akan buktikan seberapa kuat tim kami'_

' _hahaha... aku suka dengan bocah keras kepa sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Datanglah ke kantor dan buat perjanjian denganku, maka aku akan mengizinkan tim mu bermain di turnamen. Aku akan mengtur semuanya dengan baik'_

Kyuhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya, mengingat percakapannya dengan Sooman Sajangnim beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya gugup sekaligus takut. Percakapan yang membuatnya karus datang ke gedung ini.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap memasuki area dalam gedung saat dirasa tiba-tiba kakinya melemas dan limbung, bahkan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh membentur lantai kalau saja seseorang tak menahannya.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-si?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yuhuuuuu**

 **Diya Comeback!**

 **Ada yang nunggu FF ini?**

 **Mian baru bisa publish Chapter 1-nya sekarang, itupun bener-bener lama. Karena ngga tau bakal sesibuk ini, untuk Chapter 2 mungkin setelah UN.. ^_^ ngga lama ko kalo mau nunggu, hehehe.**

 **Maaf ceritanya masih absurd dan benar-benar membingungkan? Siapapun yang masih bingung bisa tanya kok. Maaf Chapter ini bener-bener pendek dan tanpa edit.. jadi typonya bertebaran. Maaf juga kalau kurang suka sama cara penulisannya yang masih berantakan. Ceritanya bener- bener dirombak 100% karena diya lupa sama jalan ceritanya, kekeke.**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Atik1125,Captain Potato,Desviana407,FlowerKyuu,Heang653,Kliieff19,Kuroi Iina,Rina271, Shin Ririn1013,Tiktiktik,diahretno,hulanchan,Kyuniya,ladyelf11,meimeimayra,nurulhiqmah1,okaocha,readlight,siskasparkyu0,tirah25,uixalmt,Cuttiekyu94,Nikmah444,auliaMRQ,dhiiniequeen.**

Balasan Review:

Erka: Ini sudah di lanjut ya... selamat membaca..

Rain: ini sudah di lanjut, selamat membaca...

Rahma94: haha.. ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca

Michhazz: ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka...

Angel sparkyu: Chapt 1 sudah, selamat membaca

Yuliyuzumaky: ini sudah ada chapt 1 nya, Brothership Kyubum ^_^

Desviana407: chapt 1 sudah .. selamat membaca, semoga suka eonni? Sparkyu suka kyu menderita ^_^

Sparkyubum: chingu nebak nebak nih... selamat membaca dan menebak chapt selanjutnya

Okaocha: nde saengie.. mianhae terlalu lama, selamat membaca

Sinta: nde Chingu, udah chapt 1nya, semoga suka

Nurani506: nasibnya abang kyu... selamat membaca

Songkyurina: sudah ada chapt 1nya, selamat membaca

Afiahdewi: nde saeng, udah ada chapt 1 nya ya, semoga suka, ini pure brothership kok

Fatmawatiyustika: terimakasih, ini udah ada chapt 1 nya ya.. selamat membaca

Cuttiekyu94: angst? Bisa jadi.. kekeke, ikuti terus chapt selanjutnya nde eonnie? Chapt 1 udah ada nih, semoga suka

auliaMRQ: ini udah lanjut chingu... semoga suka

guest: chapt 1 ready.. selamat membaca

ezza: hahaha sampe pinisirin ya? Ini chapt 1 udah ada.. selamat membaca

hyunnie02: hayo kyu kenapa? Selamat membaca, semoga suka

dhiiniqueen: nde chingu... selamat membaca, semoga suka

readlight: hahaha... sangat abstrak, kaya yang buat! Maafkan... semoga suka chapt 1nya

dewidossantosleite: jangan bingung-bingung chingu... selamat membaca

shin ririn1013: ini buat ririn yang penasaran, selamat membaca

namereader: okay.. selamat membaca

idarkyu: waaarbyasa , hahaha... warbiasa abstraknya chingu... selamat membaca

Tiktiktik: Selamat membaca.. semoga suka

Chiffa Kyukazza: firts chaptnya udah... selamat membaca.. semoga suka

: selamat membaca... semoga suka

Atik1125: gomawo chingu.. selamat membaca, semoga suka

Gyuhyun: mianhae baru bisa publish chingu... selamat membaca... semoga suka ^_^

Nurulhiqmah1: gomawo.. selamat membaca, semoga suka

Ladyelf11: selamat membacaaaa... semoga suka ^_^

Diahretno: selamat membaca... semoga suka ^_^

Kuroi Ilna: selamat membaca, semoga suka ^_^

Kyuniya: ini sudah chapt 1nya, semoga suka ^_^

Hyunhua: ayo tebak Chingu... selamat membaca, semoga suka ^_^

Nikmah444: gomawo, selamat membaca, semoga suka...

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatannya**

 **#BOW**

 **Udiya C.M**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16 th)**

 **Lee Junghee (44)**

 **Kim Kibum (16 th)**

 **and others.**

 **Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Hurt.**

 **Rating: T (?)**

 **Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.**

 **Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan urusan yang sama. Urusan di pagi harinya dengan kegiatan rutin yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya . Hal sederhana yang selalu ia lakukan sebenarnya! Namun, jika namja jangkung ini yang melakukan urusannya sendiri, sepertinya akan membuang banyak waktu. Bukan hal yang sulit memang, hanya memakai sepatu bertali di pagi hari. Tapi sayangnya, sejak di taman kanak-kanak kegiatan ini selalu menjadi urusan ayahnya. Tuan Cho akan melakukannya ketika kyuhyun makan atau membaca buku di pagi hari. Ia tak meminta, tapi tuan Cho selalu melakukan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ini adalah hadiah untuk putra kesayangannya sebelum berangkat sekolah katanya. Dan ia sangat senang melakukannya. Bahkan tak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan kegiatan mudah ini sendiri.

"bagian ini selalu menjadi yang tersulit" kerutan kecil di dahinya semakin bertambah saat jari-jari kurusnya mencoba mengaitkan dua helai tali yang tidak terlalu panjang itu untuk membuat sebuah simpul yang sederhana. Simpul yang ia buat tak pernah sekuat yang ayahnya buat. Ia akan terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan berakhir dengan membiarkan memar biru membekas di lututnya.

Kyuhyun menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya ia belajar dari ayahnya tentang cara mengikat tali sepatu sekuat yang biasa ayahnya lakukan untuknya. Jika ia memperhatikan ayahnya dengan baik, pasti ia takkan menggerutu seperti sekarang.

"ibu rasa ini akan selalu menjadi yang tersulit untukmu" Kyuhyun tersipu, kepalanya menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Pandangannya terarah pada jari- jari ibunya yang telah mengambil alih urusan awalnya yang menyebalkan – mengikat tali sepatu. Ia tersenyum melihat ibunya melakukan hal itu dengan tulus.

"kau harus memperhatikan tangan ibu ketika ibu melakukannya Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan malah melihat ibu seperti itu" dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar teguran ibunya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu berdecak kesal meski tak mengubah mimik sayang di wajah tuanya yang masih terlihat anggun.

"aku tak mau bu.. aku mau ibu melakukannya setiap hari untukku" Junghee terkekeh, ia tak marah dengan penuturan putranya. Kepalanya mengangguk samar, tapi tangan kanannya mengayun pelan di atas permukaan kepala putranya. Menimbulkan bunyi _tuk_ yang pelan karena jitakkan yang ia layangkan. Lagi-lagi hanya untuk teguran semata. Mata tuanya menyipit dan meninggalkan gurat senyum di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat putranya yang mengaduh dan kembali berdecak sebal.

"ambil tas dan jaketmu segera Kyu, kau bisa terlambat sekolah jika tidak segera berangkat" nyonya Cho mengingatkan

"Kau juga nyonya, hati-hati dijalan dan rapatkan jaketmu, udara di luar semakin dingin, aku tidak mau ibuku yang cantik ini sampai sakit" Junghee tersenyum. Tangannya memukul pelan punggung kokoh putranya.

"jangan hanya pintar menasihati ibu.. kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama!.. arraseo?"ucap Nyonya junghee dengan sedikit berteriak mengingat putra sematawayangnya telah beranjak pergi.

"nde,.. arra.."

"ibu menyayangimu..."

"aku tau bu" teriaknya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Remaja dengan onyx sewarna malam itu bergerak gelisah. Kakinya tak bisa menapak tenang, tangannya memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang hampir lusuh. Ia sudah membacanya berkali-kali, bahkan mengafal setiap kata yang tertulis didalamnya. Dan onyx kelamnya, menatap gusar entah pada siapa.

Sejak 4 hari lalu, tepat dihari perjanjiannya. Perjanjian bodohnya dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya mengambil banyak keputusan spontan yang ternyata ia sesali, bahkan sebelum 24 jam perjanjian yang mereka sepakati.

' _aku melakukan hal bodoh dan melupakan logika untuk hal ini. Aku harap usaha bodohku ini juga tidak sia-sia'_

.

.

.

' _jadi.. sebenarnya tim kami terdaftar dalam turnamen itu?' pria ber jas itu hanya mengangguk. Perangainya yang terlampau tegas dan sedikit angkuh terlihat begitu mengintimidasi._

' _aku merasa tim kami tengah dipermainkan'_

' _memang kalian tengah dipermainkan...' lelaki paruh baya itu masih dengan senyum kakunya. Matanya menelisik onyx kelam dihadapannya. Ia mampu melihat kekecewaan yang begitu besar disana. Tatapannya menajam seiring bola mata karamelnya yang tertuju pda sosok lain di sudut yang berlawanan dengannya._

' _kalian tengah dipermainkan oleh pelatih kalian sendiri.. itu bukan salahku! Aku hanya menuruti penawarannya.. ini bukan hal yang buruk untukku.. juga untukmu, tidak ada yang dirugikan disini. Hanya sudut pandang yang akan menyangka dan menerka, bahkan mengatakan bahwa aku kejam karena penawaran ini'_

 _Yang termuda menatap terluka pada lelaki yang lebih muda dari sajangnim di depannya. Lelaki di sebelahnya, ia mengenalnya sebagai seseorang yang begitu ia percaya. Sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya._

' _mianhae... aku hanya mengambil langkah terbaik untukmu'._

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ingatannya terus berputar pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia hanya berpikir, semua masalah rumit yang baru terjadi pada dirinya semata- mata bukan terjadi hanya karena kehendak Tuhan yang begitu menyayangi umatnya hingga menitipkan masalah serumit ini padanya. Tapi karena seseorang yang begitu tega mempermainkan hidupnya.

"Kyuhyun.. kau melamun?" tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati sosok yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"ah.. kau hyung! Kupikir kau masih di Daegu mengurus pekerjaanmu yang lain"

"hanya satu hari kyu. Kebetulan kami menyelesaikan urusan lebih cepat. Jadi.. kenapa kau melamun huh?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, dan detik berikutnya memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya pada pemuda lain di hadapannya- Kim Heechul.

Namja Kim itu menatap lembut bocah di depannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "saat kau meminta untuk izin bekerja karena sakit, aku sadah benar-benar khawatir bodoh! Apa disana terasa sakit lagi heum?" ucapnya sembari menunjuk bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat kurang jelas arahnya karena ia menunjuknya dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tau betul bagian mana yang Heechul tanyakan padanya.

Heechul bukan pria bodoh yang akan mendiamkan kondisi seperti ini terus berlangsung. Jika bocah didepannya tak mau menjawab, ia bisa bertanya pada Bibi Junghee bukan? Heechul sudah menganggap wanita itu seperti ibunya sendiri.

"ah.. baiklah bocah, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"belum hyung.. pelangganmu masih terlalu banyak yang harus aku layani"

"aish.. lagi-lagi kau menunda jam makanmu eoh?" Heechul mendesis, sedikit marah sebenarnya. Tapi memarahi bocah batu seperti Kyuhyun sepertinya percuma.

"asal kau mau menggantikanku, aku akan pergi makan" Heechun mendelik. Apa telinganya tidak salah? Apa yang baru bocah kurang ajar itu katakan padanya? Tak sadarkah bocah nakal itu bahwa ia tengah berbicara pada bosnya.

"Yak...! bocah setan!"

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

' _ah, jadi kau perwakilan dari Seoul High School? Bukankah pendaftarannya telah ditutup? Dan sekolahmu tak terdaftar di jadwal pertandingan yang akan di publish minggu ini'_

' _bukankah hanya daftarnya yang baru tersebar sajangnim? Masih ada waktu minggu ini untuk menerima tim kami'_

' _apa keunggulan timmu yang bisa membuatku untuk menerimanya?'_

' _sajangnim tau sekolahku selalu masuk dalam babak final 10 tahun terakhir'_

' _dan tahun lalu kalah di tangan Donghae... kau masih bangga dengan timmu?'_

' _itu tahun lalu sajangnim, jika kau izinkan tim kami masuk, kami akan buktikan seberapa kuat tim kami'_

' _hahaha... aku suka dengan bocah keras kepala sepertimu Kyuhyun-sii. Datanglah ke kantor dan buat perjanjian denganku, maka aku akan mengizinkan tim mu bermain di turnamen. Aku akan mengtur semuanya dengan baik'_

 _Kyuhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya, mengingat percakapannya dengan Sooman Sajangnim beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya gugup sekaligus takut. Percakapan yang membuatnya harus datang ke gedung ini._

 _Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap memasuki area dalam gedung saat dirasa tiba-tiba kakinya melemas dan limbung, bahkan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh membentur lantai kalau saja seseorang tak menahannya._

' _Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-sii?' untuk sesaat kyuhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat sosok yang barusaja menolongnya, sosok dengan suara familiar yang benar-benar ia kenal._

' _Jung Seonsaengnim' sedikit ragu dengan penglihatannya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin. Pria muda yang berbeda 10 tahun dengannya adalah Jung Jaehwa- guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih club sepakbolanya._

' _Gwaenchana?' Pria 26 tahun itu terlihat khawatir dengan anak asukhnya yang sesekali terlihat merintih dengan lengan kanannya yang juga sesekali memijat lututnya._

' _kakimu sakit?'_

' _hanya sedikit lemas saem' ucapnya sembari mencoba berdiri. Namun usahanya dicegah Jaehwan karena sedetik kemudian Jaehwan justru membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya menuju salahsatu sofa terdekat dengan lobi. Jari-jari kuatnya ia gunakan untuk memijit lutut kyuhyun yang terlihat bergetar meski terbalut celana panjang. Jaehwan meringis saat beberapa kali terdengar rintihan kecil dari bibir siswa kesayangannya._

' _ini bukan pertamakalinya saem melihatmu seperti ini! Apa kau sering terjatuh tanpa sebab? Atau lututmu sering melemas tiba-tiba?' meski hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban, Jaehwa mampu melihatnya dengan jelas._

 _Pria 26 tahun itu masih dengan posisinya yang setengah duduk di lantai dan memijat lutut kyuhyun, meski bocah keras kelapa itu menolaknya dengan keras berkali-kali. Ia pikir pasti ini merepotkan untuk Jaehwan. Tapi pria yang 10 tahun lebih tua itu justru sama sekali tak merasa direpotkan._

' _kenapa saem datang kemari?'_

' _Jaehwan-sii?!... ah.. kau juga sudah datang Kyuhyun-sii?'_

 _Kedua pemuda beda usia mengalihkan atensinya pada suara yang barusaja mengintrupsi. Wajah namja 16 tahun itu hanya terlihat sedikit mengeras. Berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang justru terlihat gelisah._

 _Jaehwan tersenyum masam. Pasalnya, maksud kedatangannya kemari memang untuk menemui dirinya –Kyuhyun, dan Sooman Sajangnim._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.25 KST saat latihan rutin selesai dan Jaehwan memintanya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Itu berarti tepat 25 menit yang lalu, saat keduanya kembali bertemu di atap gedung utama sekolahnya. Keduanya duduk pada pembatas gedung dengan angin musim gugur yang menerpa. Dengan bahasan yang sama seperti pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan pria yang lebih dewasa yang masih membujuknya dengan niat awalnya. Dan pria muda yang masih terus bertanya, kenapa harus dia yang Jaehwan pilih? Kenapa bukan Lee Donghae si mantan kapten yang hebat menangkap umpan dan melakukan eksekusi di gawang lawan, atau Choi siwon yang terlihat begiru sempurna ketita di lapangan? Atau Kim Kibum? Sahabatnya itu juga memiliki bakat yang luarbiasa bukan?.

Bukankah memilihnya seperti ini justru akan membuatnya semakin rumit. Terutama tentang urusannya dengan Kim Kibum yang bahkan sudah diketahui oleh Jaehwan sendiri sejak awal.

"seribu kalipun saem meminta, aku akan tetap berada di tim"

Jaehwan terkekeh. Bocah disebelahnya ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Pria lajang itu tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kau lupa dengan perjanjian yang sajangnim berikan" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, tanda ia benar-benar lupa atau bahkan tak mendengarkan perjanjian itu dengan baik.

"sajangnim memintamu untuk bergabung dengan tim seoul untuk pertandingan yang lebih besar. Pertandingan 6 bulan yang akan datang. Beliau memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan kyu, tolong dipertimbangkan lagi. Saem melakukan ini juga karena saem yang paling mengerti potensimu di tim"

Jaehwan tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya beralih menatap langit malam yang sama sekali tak menarik. "berikan posisimu pada Kibum seperti keinginannya" bocah 16 tahun itu sekilas menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi tak sedikitpun Jaehwan memiliki niat untuk mempedulikan tatapan bocah disampingnya. Ia hanya ingin emastikan Kyuhyun mempercayainya dan sajangnim.

"kibum punya potensi yang sama denganmu"

"kenapa tidak kibum saja yang saem sarankan untuk sajangnim"

Jaehwan terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar, "aku tak mungkin menyarankan pemain dengan kemampuan yang baik tapi emosi yang sulit dikontrol seperti kibum. Sebelum menyarankan pemain pada Sajangnim, tentu banyak pertimbangan untuk dilakukan Kyu! Dari sekian nama yang memiliki potensi besar, saem hanya melihatmu dengan potensi tanpa celah"

"Kenapa tidak Donghae hyung saja?"

"Donghae pernah gagal membawa tim merebut juara tahun lalu, ia hampir setipe dengan kibum. Dan asal kau tahu Kyu. Sebenarnya sebelum saem menyerahkan namamu pada sajangnin, ia terlebih dahulu menulis namamu pada list pemain yang memang akan ia pilih untuk memperkuat tim seoul. Sajangnim telah memilihmu sajak awal"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menurutnya ini sama sekali tak masuk akal. Lee Sooman bukan Menteri Olahraga Korea Selatan. Beliau memang pemegang saham terbesar dan pemenang tender tahun lalu untuk pengelolaan Gedung Olahraga di Seoul. Meskipun Lee Sooman merupakan Menteri olahraga terdahulu. Bukankah haknya sudah habis untuk mengurus semua kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan olahraga. Apalagi seharusnya hal semacam ini benar-benar dipegang oleh pemerintahan. Atau mungkin aturan sudah tak berlaku sesuai hukum? Atau memang pemerintah yang memang memiliki ikatan dengan personal untuk masalah tertentu. Seperti kasusnya yang sekarang. Lee Sooman, mantan menteri olahraga dan pemegang saham tertinggi masih berhak mengatur dan memegang kekuasaan tertinggi.

"bergabunglah dengan tim mu yang lebih besar. Serahkan semuanya pada Kibum... dan kau akan mendapatkan Kibum kembali sebagai sahabatmu" mata sayu itu terlihat meredup tanpa cahaya mengingat persahabatannya dengan kibum. Kibumnya yang membawanya pada tim, kibumnya yang membawanya menemukan mimpi baru. Dan pada akhirnya justru membuat Kyuhyun merasa telah menjadi perebut untuk mimpi Kibum Sendiri. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu, semua yang telah terjadi bukan keinginannya.

"Mimpimu dan kibum akan terwujud dengan jalan yang berbeda Kyu.. dan besok datanglah untuk pertama kalinya. Saem akan menemanimu disana... Dan jangan khawatirkan apapun! Nama Tim sekolah kita akan muncul besok, bersama dengan pengumuman resmi yang diturunkan" Jaehwan beranjak dan mulai melangkah, membelakangin kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar menjauh.

"saem percaya dengan pilihanmu Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

Suasana lapangan sepak bola outdoor di Seoul High School mulai ramai, jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Teriakkan demi teriakan dari siswi-siswi mulai terdengar dari berbagai sudut tribun. Memang tidak penuh dengan penonton, tetapi mereka menonton latihan dengan menyebar di derbagai titik tribun. Mereka-siswi dan siswa Seoul High School memang sering menonton latihan club Sepak Bola sekolah mereka. Dibanding dengan club olah raga lain. Sepak bola memang menjadi andalan untuk sekolah. Disusul basket dan tekwondo.

Para anggota club sedang memulai pemanasan dibarengi dengan candaan.

"pengumuman resmi sudah keluar.. aku senang dengan hasilnya" Donghae mengangguk, benar apa yang dikatakan Hyungjae. Pengumuman resmi ini benar-benar melegakan. Ia yakin timnya mampu memasuki babak final kembali seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tetapi tahun ini dengan tekad dan semangat yang berbeda, ia yakin tim sepak bola sekolahnya mampu merebut kembali kemenangan yang sempat tercuri.

"Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan baik.. dia pasti berusaha dengan keras"

"atau mungkin tidak Siwon-ah... dia bahkan tidak datang lagi untuk latihan" Yunho mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Donghae.

" mungkin ini juga bukan usahanya.. mungkin Jaehwan seonsaengnim yang mengusahakan tim kita untuk masuk.. ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri" beberapa pemain terlihat mengangguk samar, sisanya terlihat tak terlalu setuju dengan anggapan Kibum termasuk menatap tak suka pada Kibum. Setau Siwon, Kibum adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan kyuhyun. Sampai persiapan pendaftaran tim untuk turnamen sepak bola satu bulan yang lalu. Keduanya masih terlihat begitu dekat.

"hey.. sudahlah.. aku yakin bocah itu sudah berusaha, mungkin dia sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Aku pernah melihatnya menjaga kasir di minimarket dekat halte sekolah" siwon tersenyum puas mendengar Junsu yang menjadi pihak penengah, meskipun sebagian temannya memilih tak merespon.

"hey.. kalian sudah melakukan pemanasan?"

"a..ah Saem akhirnya kau datang"

Jaehwan tersenyum sekilas, melihat ekspresi anak asuhannya sore ini membuat Jaehwan merasa lega. Bocah keras kepala itu sudah menentukan pilihannya.

"ah... saem merasa lega melihat kalian bisa bersemangat lagi seperti ini"

"tertu saja saem.. kali ini kita akan membalas kekalahan tahun lalu" Jaehwan kembali tersenyum menjawabi celotehan beberapa anak asuhnya.

"tentu saja.. dan kalian harus berjuang dengan keras untuk itu. Jangan kecewakan siapapun untuk turnamen kali ini.. kalian mau berjanji?"

"Ye Seonsaengnim.. kami berjanji" jawaban serentak yang penuh dengan keyakin itu juga membuat jaehwan kembali mengukir senyumnya diwajahnya rupawannya.

"dan kau Kim Kibum...Tanggung jawab tim saem serahkan padamu, pegang tanggung jawabmu danberlatihlah dengan keras. Saem percaya kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk tim" Jaehwan menyerahkan handband kapten kepada kibum, membuat seluruh anak asuhnya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. _'dimana Cho Kyuhyun?'_

"ingat kibum.. saem memilihmu karena saem percaya padamu.. dan untuk yang lain.. berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hari ini kalian boleh melakukan pertandingan kecil atau apapun. Saem harus pergi menemui seseorang"

"ah... saem, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang terdengar begitu peduli dengan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana.. Kyuhyun sudah memilih... ini adalah pilihannya yang paling tepat.. jangan khawatirkan apapun, arra?" Siwon tersenyum pahit, mana mungkin ia tak memikirkan adik kelasnya yang begitu hebat. Baginya, Kyuhyun adalah pemain yang hebat dalam melakukan apapun di Tim. Kyuhyun adalah ketua tim sekaligus ketua Club yang bisa diandalkan. Dan sekarang, yang ia takutkan adalah bocah itu, apakah ia memilih berhenti dari club? Hey! Yang benar saja. Semua pertanyaan muncul begitu saja. Bukan hanya Siwon, tapi semua pemain termasuk Kibum.

"Saem tunggu" bocah yang sekarang menyandang gelar menjadi kapten tim itu terlihat berlari mengejar Jaehwan yang telah menghilang dari area lapangan. Tangannya menggenggam erat handband seolah seperti meremasnya dengan rau yang sulit diartikan. Bagi kibum ini bukan sebuah prestasi. Kyuhyun mendapatkannya setelah mereka bertandi untuk merebutkan handband yang sekarang berada ditangannya. Dan apa ini? Sekarang bahkan ia mendapatkannya dengan Cuma-cuma. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh gurunya, hanya itu yang kibum pikirkan. Dan ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya langsung, ntah dari Jaehwan seonsaengnim atau dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama dengan tempat yang berbeda. Lapangan sepak bola ini terlihat lebih ramai dari lapangan manapun. Lapangan kebanggaan para atlet korea remaja dengan seragam sepakbolanya tengah melakukan beberapa pemanasan. Hari ini akan ada permainan kecil untuk menguji calon pemain baru yang langsung dipilih oleh sooman sajangnim. Pertandingan yang akan menjawab pertanyaan dari puluhan pemain lain yang penasaran dengan bakat bocah itu.

Biasanya untuk pemain profesional yang akan ditandingkan atau di latid di club besar, apalagi membawan nama kota besar atau bahkan negara, calon pemain yang diambil adalah mereka yang pernah dilatih oleh sekolah profesional khusus untuk mereka yang menekuni sepak bola. Tapi kali ini, pemain di ambil dari sekolah non keolahragaan. Seoul High School memang sekolah terpandang dari berbagai jenis bidang. Tapi untuk masuk club profesional? Apa sajangnim tak salah memilih orang?.

"Semuanya cepat berkumpul ke tengah! Kita akan melakukan pertandingan" teriak Taejun, pelatih mereka dengan lantang. Diikuti derap langkah lebar seluruh anak asuhnya menuju ketengah lapangan.

"Kyuhyun-sii.. "

"yak.. Kyuhyun-si... larimu cepat sekali" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah samping, melihat namja berbadan tinggi disebelahnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi badannya memang, tetapi bocah tinggi itu terlihat begitu menonjol dikerumunan.

"wae?... bukankah kakimu lebih panjang?" sementara Shim Changmin. Bocah kelewat tinggi itu menggerutu kesal. Selalu seperti ini. Kakinya memang panjang, tapi bukan berarti ia harus pandai berlari kan?.

"cha.. kau hanya perlu mengayuh kakimu lebih cepat.. seperti ini tiang" seru kyuhyun sembari berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tengah lapangan, meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat sedikit menganga

"tadi dia memanggilku apa? Ya Tuhan..."

.

.

.

 **PRIIIIIIT**

Pluit panjang penanda pertandingan dimulai telah ditiup oleh Song Taejun. 22 pemain sepak bola dilapangan. Taejun sudah membagi 2 tim sesuai kemapuan, termasuk bocah baru yang paling ia tunggu penampilannya. Ia hanya berharap bocah itu tidak mengecewakan dan sesuai dengan penilaian sajangnim, meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah meragukan pilihan petinggi itu.

Sementara diujung tribun. Pria paruhbanya itu tersenyum. Pilihan yang tepat, tak mengecewakan itu menguasai pertandingan dengan begitu baik, dan yang terpenting, bocah itu terlihat begitu cepat membaur dengan bocah lain.

 _Dreeeeeet_

Getaran disaku celananya membuat pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum, tangannya beralih mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang begitu ia kenal.

' _ah... Jinwoo-ya!'_

' _...'_

pria paruhbaya itu tersenyum hangat mendengar jawaban seseorang diseberang. Namun binaran hangat itu berubah menjadi sendu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan pria dsri seberang sana.

' _jangan khawatir, putramu bermain dengan begitu baik! Dia sangat berbakat seperti kakeknya, percayalah padaku"_

' _...'_

' _ye... temui ia secepatnya dan katakan yang sejujurnya ia secara langsung Jinwoo-ya. Putramu sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah cerdas yang keras kepala, persis sepertimu'_

' _...'_

' _ye... annyeong'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Junghee melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai ayam didepannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang harus pulang larut karena pekerjaannya yang cukup banyak di sekolah. Menjadi guru di sekolah luar biasa memerlukan tenga yang ekstra menurutnya. Tapi semua itu tak masalah untuknya. Siswa-siswanya adalah penyemangatnya ketika ia bekerja. Dan lagi, putra sematawayangnya adalah alasannya untuk tetap bertahan disituasi apapun.

"bibi.. aku pesan dua porsi ayam dan 2 gingseng panas, semuanya dibungkus"

"tentu saja Junghee-ya, duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkannya sendiri untukmu"

"ah ye... terimakasih bi" Junghee mendudukan tubuhnya pada meja paling dekat dengan kasir untuk memudahkan mengambil pesanannya.

"Junghee-ya..."

"oh... Marin-ah..." wanita paruhbaya itu tersenyum mendapati tetangganya berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"kau pulang malam lagi?"

"ini karena pekerjaan yang terlalu menumpuk"

"akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sering pulang malam? Ah... putramupun sama.. Kyuhyun juga sudah mulai meniru ibunya rupanya"

Junghee menatap wanita paruhbaya didepannya, tatapannya terluka. Terlebih saat Marin menyebut putranya dengan perasangka yang begitu buruk menurutnya.

"katakan apapun semaumu. Kau bahkan tak sedikitpun merasakan kehidupan yang kujalani! Jangan pernah menambah beban lagi untukku"

"cih... wanita jalang sepertimu masih bisa berkata seperti itu huh?" kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan Jung Marin telah berdiri dan menunjuk pada Junghee dengan tidak sopannya. Keadaan kedai memang sudah sepi. Hanya ada mereka dan dua pegawai serta bibi pemilik kedai.

Sementara Junghee hanya diam. Bukan berarti ia takut, ia hanya enggan menanggapi Marin hanya menyulut emosinya saja. Belum lagi tetangganya itu memang senang sekali menggangu kehidupannya beserta anak tunggalnya.

"berpikirla sedikit rasional bibi... kau juga orangtua tunggal untuk putramu, sama seperti ibuku. Seandainya bibi tau apa yang ibuku lakukan untukku, mungkin bibi tak akan menganggapnya wanita yang rendah dimata bibi"

"Kyuhyun..." Junghee menggumam melihat putranya memasuki kedai yang memang biasa ia kunjungi bersama kyuhyun ketika ia pulang mengajar dan kyuhyun pulang dari sekolah.

"kau hanya bocah yang belum tau apapun... kau akan malu juka tau pekerjaan ibumu yang sesungguhnya"

"aku harus malu dengan pekerjaan ibu yang seperti apa? Ibuku tak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuatku malu"

"karena kau sama memalukannya seperti ibumu"

"yak! Marin-sii" Junghee terperanjat mendengar putranya menghardik Marin dengan keras. Bahkan bocah 16 tahun itu melupakan sapaan hormat untuk Marin yang usianya sama dengan Ibunya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Yak! Lihatlah Junghee... putramu benar-benar kurang ajar.. persis sepertimu.. dasar jalang" teriak marin sembari beranjak dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

"Jaga mulutmu Marin-sii. Ibuku adalah wanita hebat! Bukan wanita yang hanya bisa berkata bodoh sepertimu" teriak Kyuhyun meski Marin telah meninggalkan kedai. Tapi ia yakin, bibi bodoh itu masih mendengar ucapannya.

PLAKKKK

"Bu..." pipi bocah 16 tahun itu memerah akibat tampatan ibunya yang terlalu keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu karena ibu tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi kurang ajar seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Bu..."

"ibu tak pernah mengajarimu berbuat kasar Kyuhyun"

"tapi bibi Marin menghinamu bu"

"berhenti membela diri Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menunduk. Ibunya benar-benar marah sekarang. Sesekali ia hanya melihat ibunya yang tengah membayar pesaannya dan beranjak pergi dari kedai. Dan ia harus mengikuti ibunya. Ia harus meyakinkan ibunya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah yang paling benar.

Bocah keras kepala itu masih mengikuti Junghee yang menurutnya berjalan begitu cepat. Ayolah? hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya. Sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan secepatnya adalah membaringkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah. Belum lagi kedua kakinya yanng muali berontak ingin diistirahatkan.

"bu.. jangan pernah hanya diam jika bibi Marin kembali berkata kasar pada ibu" Junghee menghentikan langkahnya mendengan penuturan putranya. Ia sudah lelah dan Kyuhyun masih membahas hal itu.

"dan kau Kyu.. berhentilah mencampuri urusan ibu dan orang lain. Kau hanya bocah yang belum mengetahui banyak tentang kehidupan"

"apa yang tidak aku tau bu? Aku hidup denganmu dan menemaniu disemua situasi? Apa yang tidak aku tau bu?" suara bocah itu bergerat membuat airmata Junghee yang memang sudah mengalir menjadi semakin deras.

Wanita paruhbaya itu membalikkan badannya. Mengambil posisi untuk memunggungi sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini Ia benar-benar rapuh melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba menjadi kuat diusianya yang masih begitu muda.

"jangan pernah menyimpulkan apapun sendiri bu, aku terluka jika ibu seperti ini" Junghee ,erasa hangat saat kedua lengan kyuhyun melingkat diantara leher ibunya. Memeluk wanita paruhbaya itu dari belakang.

Bocah nakal itu menyembulkan kepalanya disalah satu bahu ibunya. Bersandar disana dengan dengan Junghee yang hanya terdiam ketika putranya memeluknya. Membawa kedua telapaktanyanya pada genggaman putranya. Membuatkan posisi itu untuk sementara waktu. Toh ini bukan jalanan umum yang besar. Ini hanya gang kecil dekat dengan rumah mereka. Keduanya masih dengan perasaan masing masing hingga sesuati menarik perhatian Junghee- ibunya.

Tes...

Titik titik merah kehitaman jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya yang masih digenggam putranya, _'darah'._

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaencaha?"

Junghee sungguh terkejut lagi-lagi mendapati putranya mimisan. Memang bukan hal yang bari bagi junghee mendapati putranya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kali ini yang ia rasakan adalah khawatir. Terlebih karena genggama tangan putranya pada lengannya yang terasa semakin kencang, diiringi rintihan kecil dari bibir putranya.

"sakit bu..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa Publish juga setelah sekian lama...**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang benar-benar lambat. Terimakasih untuk Review Chapt 1.**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk Doanya. Unnya lancar dan sekarang udah buakan anak SMP lagi.. hehe**

 **Tapi karena SMA Diya yang memang menerapkan sistem boarding school.. jadi ngga bisa yang rutin harus ngetik ff dan publish secepatnya. Ini juga nyolong- nyolong... hehe**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya..**

 **Maaf untuk penulisan dan gaya bahasa yang amburadul...**

 **Dan untuk panggilan kyuhyun ke ibunya yang semula di CH 1 itu emma... di sini dan di Ch Ch berikutnya diya ganti menjadi ibu... atau mungkin ada yang lebih suka dengan eomma?**

 **Dan no edit untuk ch 2 karena buru buru...**

 **Gomawo semuanya 3...**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Atik1125, Atikahsparkyu,Captain Potato,citra546,Desviana407,FlowerKyuu,Heang653,Kliieff19,Kuroi Iina,Rina271, Shin Ririn1013,Tiktiktik,diahretno,hulanchan,Kyuniya,ladyelf11,meimeimayra,nurulhiqmah1,okaocha,readlight,siskasparkyu0,tirah25,uixalmt,Cuttiekyu94,Nikmah444,auliaMRQ,dhiiniequeen, princess435,rahma94, hwang635, park Rinhyun-uchiha. Dll**

 **Maaf tidak disebutkan semuanya**

Balasan Review Chapt 1:

Ladyelf11: haha... kyu kenapa ya? Jawabannya ada di chap" selanjutnya... terimakasih sudah berkunjung

Ezza: makasih Za... chapt 2 nya udah up juga.. semoga suka

Ekha sparkyu: yg kemarin ch 1.. ini ch 2 nya... hehe... kyukyu sakit? Mungkin.. sakit apa ya? Daya ingat? untuk masalh parah apa ngganya bisa diikuti di ch ch berikutnya.. gomawo..

Dewi leitte: menurut dewi gimana? Sulit ngga?.. gomawo untuk reviewnya..

Shin Ririn1013: tinggal perjuangannya kedepan.. hehehe.. kyu kenapa ya?

Readlight: makasih... maaf kelamaan... chapt selanjutnya mudah"an bisa kurang dr 1 bulan...

Yolyol: haha... kalau suka kyu disiksa berarti harus baca ch ch berikutnya _maksa.. hehe

Erka: hehe.. mian ngga bisa cepet updatenya... lain kali diusahakan.. gomawo

Iffahnur: yeey... udah lanjut ch 2nya.. fighting

Diahretno: gomawo... untuk berapa ch nya diya belum bisa pastikan... jadi tunggu ch ch berikutnya ya... gomawo

Cuttiekyu94: udah ada alasannya.. hehe... gomawo untuk reviewnya...

Uixalmt:hahaha... sebenernya judul awalnya itu for life... kebawa sama lagunya exo gara gara yaka-adeku yang sering dengarin lagu itu. Dan lagu Stars appear ngingetin sama perjuangan ahjussi" gagal tua...

Angel sparkyu: okay.. gomawo ... kyu sakit.. tapi nda tau sakit apa.. ahaha

Atik1125: alasan" lain ditunggu di ch ch berikutnya.. gomawo... fighting

Aerw: ch 2 siap baca..

Dhiiniqueen: hua.. jangan lupa please.. dan ini lbh lama dr ch 1 nya... mianhae

auliaMRQ: hahaha... sedih nulisnya.. gomawo

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Banyak yang bakal kyu korbankan..hehe tunggu ch berikutnya

Sparkyubum: susah tidak ya.. ahahaha... jawabannya di ch berikutnya

Princess435:chap 2 say... ini udh siap

Elsch: gomawo eon... makasih doa, semangat, dan reviewnya... hehe... maaf ch 2 jaraknya lama.. semoga tidak kecewa... mianhae...

Rheina: udah say... gomawo.. tunggu ch berikutnya ya

Qsa: kayanya lbh dr 5 ch... sukses kan Unnya? Hehehe... gomawo

Arietha13: haha... kyukyu kenapa ya... maaf ch 2nya ngaret... gomawo eon

Nizaa13:ch 2 siap... gomawo...

Yuyu: hehe.. gomawo, silahkan membaca ch 2nya

Kiyuh: haha.. mudah-mudahan .. Aamiin... maaf kalau mengecewakan

Meihwa: nde saeng... gomawo...

Michhazz: kenapa kyuyu ... kenapa bumbum? Tunggu terus ch berikutnya. Gomawo sarannya... nda cerewet ko... maaf ch2 bnr" terlambar... gomawo

Mmzzaa: gomawo... ch 2 siap dibaca... tunggu terus ch ch berikutnya...

Kuroi Ilna: semoga... sangat sulit mkn.. gomawo.. tunggu ch ch berikutnya

Hyunhua: persahabatan yg pelik... kyu saki.. sakit apa ya?

Guest:tebak kyu sakit apa? Penyakit menurun kah?.. dan ini udah siap ch 2 nya.. selamat membaca

SparKyuNee13: buat tidak ya.. ahahaha... gomawo... jangan lupa tunggu ch ch berikutnya.. fighting!

Chiffa Kyukazza: nde...konflik muncul sesuai mood diya.. ahahaha.. soalnya dia publisnya pake ngetik cerita dulu.. jadi ceritanya dadakan.. hehe

Guest: gomawo... tunggu ch ch berikutnya ya..  
Nope: salam kenal... selamat membaca ch 2...

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatannya**

 **#BOW**

 **Udiyamma C.M**

 **21/09/17**

 **23:43**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16)**

 **Lee Junghee (44)**

 **Kim Kibum (16)**

 **Shim Changmin (16)**

 **and others.**

 **Genre: Frienship, Brothership, Family, Hurt.**

 **Rating: T (?)**

 **Disclamer: all casts belong to God, and themselves.**

 **Warning:typo(s), dont copy without full credits and permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lari tak akan membuatku senang karena artinya.. aku meninggalkanmu yang begitu berharga untukku_

 _Menjauhpun tak akan kulakukan... meski aku masih bisa melihatmu_

 _Jadi ... biarkan aku berjalan pada jalan yang telah kupilih sendiri_

 _Hanya sebentar... dan berjanji akan kembali_

 _Karena aku masih berharap, suatu hari nanti kita bisa berjalan berdampingan... Lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih meneguk air mineralnya saat pemuda berwajah dingin datang dan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Mengalihkan sedikit atensi Kyuhyuh –pemuda pucat yang kini telah memandang kibum dengan setengah tak percaya.

"kau menghilang kyu"

Pemudan berkulit pucat itu menautkan alisnya. Menghilang? Karena selama tiga hari ini tak pergi ke sekolah kah? Atau karena kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu?. Entahlah, kyuhyun tak berani menduga.

Kibum mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tangannya mengambil handband dari saku celananya. Entah ingin memberikannya pada kyuhyun atau sekedan memperlihatkan handband kapten yang dulu pernah kyuhyu miliki.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat Kibum yag tengah menggenggam handband dengan raut wajah yang sedik aneh menurut kyuhyun. Ia suka, melihat raut itu dari kibum. Mengingatkannya pada hari dimana kibum mengajaknya? Atau lebih tepatnya memaksa kyuhyun untuk ikut seleksi masuk club sepak bola.

' _lihat kyu... handbandnya keren di tanganmu' kibum menatap puas pada lengan atas kyuhyun yang terpasang handband milik kibum. Bukan handband kapten memang. Hanya handband biasa yang terkadang kibum bawa. Sementara Kyuhyun? Bocah itu bahkan sesekali ingin melepas benda yang menurutnya aneh itu dari lengannya._

' _kau harus ikut denganku bodoh... siapa tau kita bisa diterima'_

' _aku mau ikut club sains saja bum' kibum memasang wajah masamnya berniat merayu._

' _yak!.. tidak bisa'_

' _kenapa tidak bisa? Nilai sains ku bagus... kenapa kau melarangku?'_

' _karena kau harus ikut sepak bole denganku.. suatu hari nanti kita menangkan pertandingan yang besar bersama.. aku, Kim Kibum dan kau Cho Kyuhyun.. bagaimana?'_

"kenapa kau keluar dari tim? Kenapa Jaehwan Seonsaengnim memberikan ini untukku? Kau yang meminta? Siapa yang memperjuangkan tim kita untuk turnamen besok? Kau?" kibum menatap kyuhyun. Pupilnya menatap tepat ke mata kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih bernyawa sekarang.

Kibum mengeratkan genggamannya pada handband di tangannya. "aku tak membutuhkan ini, kalau saja ini benar pemberian darimu kyu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tak memberikan jawaban yang berarti untuk kibum. Membuat pemuda berwajah dingin itu tertawa kecil –meremehkan.

"mungkin mereka senang karena sekolah kita bisa mengikuti turnamen itu. Tapi ini?" kibum mengangkat handbandnya, seolah ingin kyuhyun melihatnya.

"kau memberikan ini padaku dan membuat semakin buruk dihadapan siapapun"

"aku tak memberikan apapun padamu bum"

"kenapa kau keluar dari tim?"

"aku tidak keluar"

"tapi kau mengundurkan diri dari turnamen! Dari tugasmu menjadi kapten... dan memberiku beban dengan ini.. aku tau kau juga tau.. aku memang ingin menjadi kapten, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini bodoh"

Kibum membuang asal handbandnya. Tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua kerah baju kyuhyun dengan erat. Dua pasang bola mata berwarna pekat itu saling memandang dengan tajam, terlebih kibum. Bocah itu bahan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kyuhyun.

" _aku semakin membencimu! Kau tau?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sepasang telinganya menangkap kalimat menyakitkan kibum untuknya.

Sementara kibum? Bocah itu melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar dan mulai berbalik. Beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah dan bocah berkulit bucat itu.

"Bum.. aku punya rahasia besar yang akan aku beri tahukan padamu... ya..Hanya padamu" teriak kyuhyun saat tubuh kibum hampir tertelan pintu didepannya. Hingga berhasil memperlambat langkah seorang kim kibum.

"tapi nanti... setelah kau berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah kita di turnamen.. aku janji akan membagi rahasi bersarku padamu" teriak kyuhyun, kali ini lebih keras karena tubuh kibum telah tak tagi tertangkap oleh matanya.

Bibir tipis itu melengkung, membuat garis berbetuk U yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil handband kapten yang dulu adalah miliknya. Memandangnya dengan penuh arti sebelum memasukkannya pada saku blazer abu abunya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 22.00 KST ketika bocah pucat itu masih mengemas beberapa barang dan dimasukkannya ke dalam plastik belanjaan di hadapannya. Sesekali tersenyum dan berbicara pada orang yang tengah ia layani.

"ah.. ini belanjaannya noona.. semuanya 20.000 won"

Bocah pucat itu menerima uang tunai dan membalas anggukan kepala dari wanita yang baru saja membawa belanjaannya ke luar toko tempat Kyuhyun –bocah pucat itu tengah bekerja.

Jadwal part timenya telah selesai tepat pukul 22.00. Ia harus segera mengganti pakaiannya dan pulang. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah.

"ah.. mianhaeyo .. apa tokonya akan segera tutup?"

Tanya seorang pemuda yang terlihat panjangga melangkah cepat menghampiri lemari pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng soda dan cepat-cepat menaruhnya di depan kasir.

"tentu saja belum.. hanya pergantian pelayan.. biar kulayanani dulu sebelum pulang" Kyuhyun mengambil minuman kaleng itu untuk memeriksa harga minumannya.

"pakai kantong plastik atau.."

"Kyuhyun!"

"eh... yak! Shim Changmin"

.

.

.

"kau sudah lama bekerja disana?" kedua bocah tinggi itu berjalan beriringan.

"eum.. mungkin..hampir satu tahun.." bocah yang lebih tinggi mengangguk paham.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membiarkan kesunyian menemani langkah santai di malam yang makin dingin

"kyuhyun.. kau tahu?"

"nde?"

"aku senang.. Sooman Sajangnim membawamu kepada kami.."

"aku tidak sengang.." Changmin mencebik. Mendesis karena sebal dengan jawaban bocah pucat disebelahnya. Menyebalkan –pikirnya.

"ish... apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengar pertanya Changmin. "menyebalkan... hahaha" teriak Changmin sembari mencubit perut rata Kyuhyun sebelum berlari menghindari amukan bocah pucat yang terlihat mengejarnya.

"yak bodoh! Aku tidak menyebalkan Shim Changmin.."

Sementara yang dikejar masih terus berlari, membuat Kyuhyun terus berteriak kecil. Memaki Changmin. Membuat Changmin sedikit menggerutu karena tak terima dengan makian kyuhyun yang menuturnya sedikit menjengkelkan. Hingga keduanya berhenti tepat di atas jembatan Sungai Han.

Sebelumnya. Shim Changmin –pemuda bermata bambi itu menunggu Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dan mengikuti bocah pucat itu keluar dari toko. Awalnya Kyuhyun terus menyuruh Changmin pulang karena merasa risih dengan Changmin yang terus mengekor di belakangnya. Tapi nyatanya? Bocah bermata bambi itu terus memaksa dengan alasan, rumahnya satu arah dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan berakhir dengan keduanya berada di sini. Di sungai Han. Biarkan Cahangmin dimarahi ayahnya nanti karena pulang terlambat, dan kyuhyun? Dia bahkan lupa mungkin telah membuat ibunya khawatir di rumah.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang Kyu"

Mata bambinya mengamati aliran sungai Han dengan damai. Senyum di bibirnya terukir dengan jelas disana.

"benarkah?"

"ya... tentu saja"

"memang aku mirip seseorang?"

"tentu... sifat keras kepalamu, menyebalkan, berisik, tidak bisa diam... kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Sooman Sajangnim.. hahaha"

"Yak Changmin-ah!... aku tidak sudi kau samakan dengan pria tua itu!" teriak kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terus mencubiti perut changmin dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan

"ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! Hentikan bodoh... "

"kau akan mati karena menyamakanku dengan tuan tua itu"

"tapi kau memang mirip dengannya" teriak Changmin di sela-sela cubitan kyuhyun yang semakin mengganas menurutnya.

"sudah kyuhyun... nanti aku aku akan melemparkan tubuh kurusmu ke sungai Han kalau kau terus menyiksaku" teriak Changmin yang menurut Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

"cih.. berlebihan sekali.. kau mengancam seperti yeoja"

Keduanya berhenti dari aktifitas awal. Terdiam sesaat sebelum Changmin mengambil posisi duduk dan mengandarkan punggungnya pada tiang-tiang pembatas jembatan yang diikuti Kyuhyun.

"hahaha.. kau benar-benar jahat kyu" ledek Changmin sembari meninju bahu Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat bocah pucat di sampingnya tersenyum.

"jangan bercanda seperti itu bodoh"

"kau benar-benar sensitif dengan pria tua itu?"

"kau berpikir begitu?"

"mungkin.. kau tak pernah terlihat senang berada di sekitarnya"

"ah... aku tak pernah bisa tenang berada di sekitarnya" Changmin tersenyum mendengan jawaban langsung dari bibir teman barunya.

"ngomong-ngomong dengan orang yang mirip denganmu itu kyu.. aku memang menemuka satu orang yang memiliki tingkat keras kepala dan bebal sepertimu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengan pengakuan Changmin. Teman barunya itu baru mengatainya keras kepala dan bebal.

"kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya..."

Changmin menggeleng, rautnya berubah menjadi bergidig. Membayangkan jika keduanya benar-benar bertemu.

"aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.. tidak akan" ucap Changmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju.

"memang kena.. kau bilang kita mirip"

"pasti sangat mengerikan jika kalian berdua bersama..."

" ish.. dasar tuan pelit"

 _aku juga memiliki hubungan yang canggung dengan seseorang yang sama keras kepalanya denganmu kyu. Sama seperti hubunganmu dengan Sooman Sajangnim._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau berusaha dengan keras Bum"

Kibum tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sunbaenya- Choi Siwon. Di raihnya sebotol air mineral yang Siwon angsurkan padanya. Membiarkan sunbaenya itu duduk di sebelahnya dan menyeka keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Seoul High School" Siwon mengembangkan senyum tulusnya.

"itu terdengar bagus.. kau punya ambisi yang besar bum"

"tentu saja.. aku tak pernah mekakukan apapun setengah hati"

Helaan nafas terdengar dihembuskan dengan kasar.

Siwon mengangguk dan memegang bahu Kibum . "jangan pernah berusaha sendiri bum.. kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan hyung atau siapapun.. jangan sungkan untuk berbicara heum?"

Kibum mengangguk, tersenyum tipis yang dibalas Siwon dengan mengacak asal rambut kibum sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

 _Gomawo ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya tepat di sebelah Changmin dan Jonghyun yang juga terlihat kelelahan. Sama sepertinya. Ketiga dada bidang remaja itu nauk turun dengan teratur. Di sana terlihat basah karena keringat yang terus keluar. Mereka semua baru saja berlatih sepak bola. Ketiganya kelelahan dan berhenti. Mengikuti beberapa rekannya yang lebih dulu mengambil istirahat dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di hamparan rumput yang luas. Membiarkan beberapa pemain lainnya masih berlatih atau hanya sekedar bermain-main. Teriakkan demi teriakan terdengar saling bersahutan. Mereka terdengar begitu bersemangat untuk berlatih.

Kyuhyun –pemuda bermata rusa itu tersenyum. Suasana latihan di sini berbeda dengan latihan di sekolahnya. Tentu ia tak bisa membandingkan hal ini. Tidak bisa. Turnamen yang sekolahnya ikuti memang turnamen yang dislenggarakan untuk sekolah umum di seoul. Tentu berbeda dengan timnya sekarang. Bersama Changmin, Jonghyun, dan beberapa teman lainnya ini. Mereka adalah remaja terlatih yang sebagian besar memang bersekolah di sekolah sepak bola seperti Changmin dan Jonghyun. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang dari kalangan anak SMA biasa. Kyuhyun meringis membayangkan jika perkiraannya benar.

Klubnya sekarang adalah klub yang mewakili seoul untuk bertanding dengan klub-klum besar dari berbagai wilayah atau lebih tepatnya, provinsi yang berbeda. Beban yang ia pinggul lebih besar.

"memikirkan sesuatu tuan Cho?"

 _Ish.._

Kyuhyun mendesis. Tetapi kedua ujung bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"sooman sajangnim?"

"jangan bahas orang tua itu lagi Shim.. " gumam kyuhyun yang di dengar keduanya. Posisinya yang berada di tengah memudahkan kedua temannya mendengar ucapannya meski kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan.

Changmin hanya tergelak.

"kau benar-benar alergi dengan pria tua itu ya Kyu? Hahaha"

"diam kau bodoh"

"jadi.. kau alergi dengan Sooman Sajangnim eoh?" kali ini Jonghyun ikut meledek. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencolek-colek lengan kanan kyuhyun yang digunakan si empunya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia biarkan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"yak... Jonghyun-ah..."

"ahahaha... nanti akan aku katakan pada Sooman Sajangnim kalau kau tak menyukainya..."

Changmin bisa melihatnya. Senyum tipis kyuhyun yang tulus. Sudah hampir setengah bulan Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka. Dan baru kali ini teman barunya bisa terlihat lebih hidup.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah beri tahu Kibum?" wanita 44 tahun itu tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya terampil mengurusi bahan makanan yang tengah ia olah. Tapi sepasang matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada putra sematawayangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Bocah 16 tahun itu kembali meneguk susunya hingga tandas setelah kegiatannya diintrupsi oleh sang ibu.

"belum berbaikan?"

Menggeleng...

Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang Junghee tangkap dari raut putranya.

"jangan terlalu lama sayang.. kalian berteman baik sebelumnya"

"aku tau bu.. aku hanya belum siap"

Junghee menghela nafas. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa paprika yang tengah dipotongnya.

"kau tak akan pernah siap kalau tak pernah memberanikan dirimu sayang.. kibum semakin tak bisa menerima kalau kau semakin lama menunda memberi tahu padanya"

"Kibum sudah terlalu jauh membenciku bu..kita bisa kembali seperti dulu?" sepasang mata rusa itu mengerjap lucu. Membuat sang ibu mengacaknya dengan lembut.

"jangan berlebihan sayang... dia sahabatmu.. mana mungkin membencimu.."

"masalahnya terlalu rumit bu"

"hanya kau dan Kibum yang tau serumit apa masalah kalian.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiakan perkataan sang ibu.

"bu.."

Junghee menggumam sebagai jawaban

"ibu tau masalahku dengan kibum kan?"

"tentu ibu tau"

"apakan.. apa yang aku lakukan begitu banyak menyakiti Kibum bu?"

Wanita setengah baya itu menggeleng samar. rasanya beritu miris mendengar putra kecilnya menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"tidak ... tentu tidak sayang.. kalian hanya harus saling berbicara dan mengutarakan masalah kalian berdua. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kyu.. kau harus tahu apa yang kibum pikirkan tentang masalahkalian. Jangan mengambil keputusan dari sudut pandangmu sendiri. Itu akan menyakiti salah satu dari kalian" junghee mengecup puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"cha... bantu ibumu mencuci sayuran Cho kecil... kau ini malas sekali.. pagi-pagi sudah bergosip" junghee mengarahkan sayuran-sayuran yang tadi dipotong untuk Kyuhyun cuci kehadapan bocah pucat itu.

"ish... ibu menyebalkan.."

"hey... hey... jangan meggerutu seperti itu.. wajahmu semakin jelek nanti tuan muda Cho.."

"yak.. berhenti menggodaku nyonya Cho..."

Junghee hanya tertawa. Bahkan semakin keras ketika putra kecilnya merasa dirinya terus menggoda sang putra. Menggoda Kyuhyun mendejelang malam memang jarang ia lakukan. Ia beruntung bisa pulang dari kerjanya lebih awal dan menemukan putra kecilnya yang biasanya akan pulang paling awal pukul 7 malam. Bahkan telah tertidur di sofa rumahnya tepat pukul 4 sore. Dia benar-benar bersyukur melihat Cho kecil itu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun..."

Teriak pria 26 tahun itu sembari berjalan cepat menutuni anak tangga. Mengejar bocah yang ia serukan namanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" serunya lebih keras, hingga bocah yang telah mencapai anak tangga terakhir membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan sosok yang mengganggu langkahnya yang memang terburu-buru.

"a.. ah ye, Seonsaengnim, Mianhamnida aku tidak terlalu mendengar tadi" ucapnya seranya membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"ah, gwaenchana.. saem hanya ingin menanyaimu tentang satu hal"

"nde?"

"Sooman sajangnim bilang, kau berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh disana. Saem harap kau betah dan terus mengembangkan bakatmu di tempat yang lebih baik. Kau harus terus semangat dan terus melatih kemampuanmu. Kapan-kapan, saem akan melihat kau berlatih di sana" bocah itu mengangguk, memberikan respon semi pasif pada setiap kalimat yang terucap dari gurunya.

"nde.. saem. .. aku hanya berlatih untuk memiliki kemampuan yang sebanding dengan mereka"

"jangan pernah takut untuk menjadi lebih baik Kyu.. yang kemarin adalah pilihan terbaik.. saem selalu mendukungmu" Jaehwan menepuk bahu bocah pucat itu sebagai tanda dukungannya.

"dan satu lagi Kyu.. kau boleh kembali dalam tim... walaupun bukan sebagai captain.. kau tetap bisa kembali sebagai pemain inti! Tawaran saem hanya berlaku sampai akhir minggu ini"

"saem harus pergi, ada urusan yang sangat penting yang harus saem selesaikan.. saem harap kau bisa lebih menyalurkan bakatmu disana"

Jaehwan meninggalkannya dengan langkah tergesa. Semakin meninggalkan banyak pemikiran di benak bocah 16 tahun itu.

 _Kau membuatku semakin terbebani saem_

Kyuhyun berlalu, meninggalkan halaman sekolah dengan langkah yang berat. Wahajnya menampakkan raut lelah sekaligus pasrah.

Sementara di sana. Di tempat Kyuhyun dan Jaehwan berbincang tadi. Sosok berbadan tegap yang sedari tadi memang berada tak jauh dari keduanya. Ia mendengar semuanya. Semua yang Jaehwan sampaikan pada Kyuhyun.

 _Jadi ini alasannya menghilang dari tim. Saem sendiri yang melindunginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bocah pucat bermata rusa itu terus berjalan di tengah dinginnya kota Seoul di ujung musim gugur. Menjelang musim dingin, suhu udara di Seoul memang semakin rendah. Itu yang sekarang bocah pucat itu rasakan. bahkan tulang-tulang kecilnya terasa membeku sekarang.

Kedua telapak tangannya ia gosokkan beberapa kali demi mendapat sedikit rasa hangat. Ia terus melakukan hal itu berulangkali sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga tanpa sengaja, sepasang mata rusanya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

"Kibum-ah..." ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri bocah berwajah dingin itu.

Haah... haah...

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar memburu karena mengejar kibum

"jalanmu cepat sekali bum" lirihnya ketika ia berada tepat di sebelah kibum.

Sementara kibum? Bocah berwajah super dingin itu menatap acuh pada pemuda dihadapannya. Ada benci yang begitu dalam dapat Kyuhyun lihat dari sepasang onxy milik Kibum.

"jangan peduli padaku Kyu! Dan berhentilah menjadi pengkhianat.. kau benar- benar licik kau tau?"

 _Aku licik? Pengkhianat?_

Bocah bermata rusa itu menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi? Apa dirinya begitu licik? Atas dasar apa Kibum mengatainya licik? Pengkhianat?.

Bocah pucat itu masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya terus menatap punggu Kibum yang mulai terlihat semakin menjauh. Membiarkan kedua tangannya terkepat kuat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya Chapter 3 bisa selesai juga.. kali ini Diya akui.. Chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling ngga dapet feelnya pas ngerjain. Hehe**

 **Hasil dari antara pengin nulis dan ngga.**

 **Mungkin cukup mengecewakan. Mianhamnida**

 **Maaf juga untuk typo yang mungkin cukup banyak pula di Chapter ini.**

 **Untuk gantinya. Chapter 4 akan Diya Up awal februari nanti. Di Chapter 4 akan lebih jelas masalah Kyuhyun dan Kibumnya.**

 **Dan di chapter sebelumnya, ada yang tanya, apa klub kyu yang sekarang itu timnas? Jawabannya bukan.. tingkatannya seperti pada provinsi. jadi ini bukan timnas ya..**

 **Sebelumnya, terimakasih untuk review chapter sebelumnya...**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Atik1125, Atikahsparkyu,Captain Potato,citra546,Desviana407,FlowerKyuu,Heang653,Kliieff19,Kuroi Iina,Rina271, Shin Ririn1013,Tiktiktik,diahretno,hulanchan,Kyuniya,ladyelf11,meimeimayra,nurulhiqmah1,okaocha,readlight,siskasparkyu0,tirah25,uixalmt,Cuttiekyu94,Nikmah444,auliaMRQ,dhiiniequeen, princess435,rahma94, hwang635, park Rinhyun-uchiha, yunzhu32, ties05, Norkhairiyah, AtikahSparkyu, Awaelfkyu13, laellalee0928, arietha13, Ddycho. Dll**

 **Balasan Review:**

ladyelf11 : di Chapter 4 nanti mungkin sakit kyu sedikit terungkap... gomawo dukungannya..

AtikahSparkyu: seperti appanya tidak ya.. hehe.. sepertinya ini cukup lama jaraknya sama yang ch 2. Gumawo..

Iffahnur: eomma terdengar enak sebenarnya... tapi nda papa ya kalo jadinya ibu.. hehe... terimakasih sarannya chingu

Ddycho: hahaha... hayo tebak aja... maaf untuk keterlambat up ch 3 nya...

Atik1125: gomawo eonnie.. mianhae terlalu lama sampe harus lupa ceritanya...

Chokyukyu: hayo, kita kira kyu sakit apa? Gomawo untuk sarannya..

Michhazz: hahaha... untuk chapt selanjutnya tebak lagi ya.. mungkin di chpt selanjutnya akan sedikit terjawab.

Ezza: gomawo chingu... mianhae keterlambatannya. Fighting!

Kuroi Ilna: hehe.. bukan timnas Chingu.. masih semacam club yg tingkatannya milik provinsi..

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: hahaha... kyu harus banyak-banyak sabar dinistakan.. gomawo chingu

Dhiiniequeen: mianhae chingu.. hehe.. gomawo sarannya.. kayanya ini juga masih termasuk lama... hehe,.. mianhae

gyuyomi88: hahaha gomawo chingu ... ternyata satu tipe buat nyiksa si mbul

Chiffa Kyukazza:gomawo chingu... yang telpon ayahnya kyu? Emang iya? Hehehe fighting!

sparkyuNee13: itu ayah kyu bukan ya? Hahaha... gomawo chingu.. fighting!

julia dewi: ahahaha... gomawo sudah mampir.. ngga papa mampir,.. siapa tau jadi suka ceritanya.. hehe.. boleh ko nebak nebak.. siapa tau benar tebakannya

Intan: gomawo... untuk mulai klimaksnya di ch depan.. hehehe

angel sparkyu: ch 4 akan sedikit mengungkap.. sebenernya kyu sama kibum kenapa.. gomawo reviewnya chingu

Princess435: hayo tebak kyu sakit apa.. gomawo reviewnya chingu

Diahretno: mianhae .. untuk ch kemarin interaksi kyubum kurang... gomawo...

Uixalmt: ahjussi gagal tua.. haha Insyaallah nda bakal hiatus untuk SA. Tapi kemungkinan memang waktu publishnya yang ngga bisa terjadwal. Yey.. semangat ahjussi- ahjusi hebat! Semangat juga eonni

Kyuelf: yuhu... sudan saeng, selamat membaca...

Gamekyu: permintaan dikabulkan.. hehe sakit apa ya si kyu.. bisa diikuti di ch ch berikutnya.


End file.
